When
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Mrs. Lovett justs wants to live by the beautiful sea with Mr. Todd and Toby.


** When**

**Alright here we go with another Sweeney Todd. It could be a sequel to Sleep and Only but it can also be read by itself. Hope you all like.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Sweeney Todd, no matter how much I would love to.**

Mrs. Lovett dipped the blood stained shirt in the water and began to scrub. If she was lucky the blood would come right out and Mr. Todd's shirt would look like new. With a sigh Mrs. Lovett shifted all of her weight to her right foot, she was tired. The shop had been packed from nine in the morning to eight that night. Of course she had Toby to help but the poor lad could only do so much.

Mrs. Lovett had been so lost in her thoughts she did not hear Sweeney come down from his shop. In fact, she didn't notice him until he called her name.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

She didn't scream but the bucket of bloody water was sent crashing to the floor and she saw him wince slightly as the metal clanged against the floor.

"Oh, Mr. T you gave me a fright!" She pressed a hand to her chest and tried to slow her breathing.

"Not my original intention I assure you." Mr. Todd mumbled. Mrs. Lovett looked down at the bloody water that was seeping into the cracks of the floor and sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day.

"I'd better go get a mop." She passed Mr. Todd on the way and would have sworn he reached out to touch her. Shaking her head, Mrs. Lovett retrieved the mop from the closet and flopped it down on the water without caring that flecks of the blood were splashing onto the hem of her dress.

"What can I do for you Mr. T?" She glanced at him for a moment as she waited for an answer But Mr. Todd did not seem to be paying attention, he was rummaging through the cupboards and muttering darkly under his breath.

"Where's the gin?" He asked after a few swear words. Mrs. Lovett frowned slightly as she thought for a moment.

"The last time I saw the gin—." Without finishing her sentence Mrs. Lovett spun on her high heels and headed to the parlor. She'd seen him take it with him as he headed back to try and get some sleep.

'They used to give it to us in the work house to help us sleep.'

Those were his exacts words and Mrs. Lovett shook her head at the sight in the parlor. Toby was sleeping on the couch with the nearly empty bottle of gin clutched in his hands.

"Bloody 'ell, it was full when you left with it!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed in a whisper as she bent to pry the bottle from his hands. "By next week you'll be done drunk us out of the house."

Mrs. Lovett stood up straight and rolled her eyes as a still asleep Toby groped around the gin bottle. Glancing around Mrs. Lovett took a vase that was just a little larger than the bottle and placed it in his hands. She smiled slightly as he instantly stopped moving and was once again snoring.

When she returned to the shop Mr. Todd was still standing in the same spot she left him. Mrs. Lovett handed him the bottle of gin and patted his arm, ignoring the glare he sent her hand.

"Drink to your 'earts content love." As Mrs. Lovett turned to keep on mopping up the water she heard Mr. Todd sit in one of the chairs.

Humming By the Sea under breathe Mrs. Lovett pulled the mop back and forth across the floor. To be honest she just spreading the bloody water all over than actually picking it up but being lost in her thoughts about being married to Mr. Todd made Mrs. Lovett temporarily forget what she was doing.

"By the beautiful sea," With a slight smile on her face Mrs. Lovett straightened up. "Mr. T, when are we gonna go live by the sea?"

She waited a moment or two but he did not answer.

"Mr. Todd?"

Turning around Mrs. Lovett only found the empty bottle of gin listening to her sing and ask the man who had been there when she turned around questions. With a slight sigh and whimper Mrs. Lovett turned back to the bloody water.

"When?"

**Okay. Did you like it? I kinda did but it's not my opinion that counts, it's yours! Please review, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**Danyi**


End file.
